


Desperately Tied

by reallyjustforporn



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Desperation, Desperation Play, F/M, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Watersports, Wetting, golden showers, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyjustforporn/pseuds/reallyjustforporn
Summary: She is tied to a pillar, desperate to go. He is just waiting for her to lose control.(Basically just self-indulgent piss smut.)





	Desperately Tied

She was bound. Her arms were held above her, tied to a pillar like structure in his house. The pillar was cold, which was not unpleasant with the warmth of the weather. Her legs were spread by a bar, open and exposed. All she had to cover her was a pair of tiny short shorts. Her nipples were hard, begging for attention. Her long torso writhed with need. Thankfully, he had let her plant both feet on the ground, otherwise the fight against desperation would have been lost long ago.

His fingers traced rosy lines on her skin: up her waist, across her breasts, around each nipple, and back down. Whenever he got close to her overfull bladder, he would gently press his whole palm on it, eliciting whines and moans from his tethered sub.

“Please, Sir,” she panted, trying desperately to fight her body’s needs, “Please, let me go. I can’t hold it.”

“You can, pet, you can. Do you know how I know?”

She shook her head.

“Because I say you can. You have to keep holding. You can’t go until I say you can. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” she murmured.

She did understand, she had actually asked for this, but the need was overriding her brain, making it difficult not to give in. She knew what was coming. She knew what he was doing for her.

He got on his knees and kissed her swollen belly. She gasped, twisting against the ropes, but this did nothing to deter him. He gently grabbed her waist, forcing her to keep steady, while he slowly kissed every inch of her normally taught stomach. His hands and lips moved up, bringing helpless, happy moans from her.

She was so unbelievably wet. His slow gentle attentions to her body were driving her wild. She wanted to masturbate and piss at the same time. Her hands uselessly grabbed at the empty air above them, unable to influence him to do what she wanted.

His mouth found one of her waiting nipples, and her back arched. She couldn’t bring his face closer to her body, so she would bring her body closer to his face. He bit into her breast, while one of his hands pinched the other nipple, rolling it around between his fingers.

A cry escaped her, and she clenched her legs uselessly. She hadn’t been anticipating the bite, and she had almost lost control of herself. He ignored her cry, knowing that she would have told him if she had really lost it.

She was being a bad girl though. A spurt of piss had, in fact, escaped her. It wasn’t visible on the outside, but she had already failed. That was the point though. She was going to lose control. So she decided not to reveal this slip.

His worship of her body continued. He kissed the hollows of her hips, the dip of her waist, the valley of her collarbone. He enjoyed every part of her, thoroughly. It was incredibly distracting, and she had to fight to focus on holding her piss.

He nipped his way up to hear ear. She couldn’t help but moan in reply, as the growing anticipation and desperation worked together.

He nibbled at her ear lobe, before whispering. “I’m gonna bury my face between your legs later. You can’t imagine what I can do with my tongue.” As he spoke, he pressed on her bladder harder than before.

She squeaked as she lost control. It was only for a moment, but that was enough. A dark spot appeared on her crotch, and piss welled on the fabric. A couple piss droplets raced down her long legs.

He grinned at her, before getting on his knees. With long strokes of his tongue, he licked the piss from her thighs. She shuddered at the heavenly feeling, and more piss escaped her. He was quick to catch it.

His tongue strokes were wonderful, but no longer a surprise, and the horniness was helping with her control. That is, until he pressed his face into her shorts. He sucked piss from the very fabric, teasing her sensitive pussy through the denim. A stream of piss spraying into his waiting mouth, despite her best efforts.

“You’ve already lost,” he said, pulling his face away enough to be heard, “but I want you to keep holding on. I think you can hold it a little longer. How about five more minutes?”

“But, Sir, I-”

“Six more minutes, then?”

“Sir! Please, I-”

  
“Seven minutes?! Wow, do you think you can hold it that long?”

She pursed her lips, trying to contain her protests for a moment, before replying, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.” He kissed her swollen bladder, causing her to moan in pain and pleasure. She managed to hold her piss this time, which made her feel strangely proud.

He resumed his glorious worship of her body. She was not deprived in any senses, but his ministrations were driving her wild. Both of his palms, all his fingers, and his tongue were working together to please her. She let her head tip back and enjoyed the pleasure as he gave it.

A thumb brushing at her hip. Kisses between her breasts. A nipple caught between fingers. Teeth on her tummy. A hand stroking down her side to cup her damp ass. It felt wonderful. He touched everywhere but her pussy, to make the desperation worse.

She relaxed into it, humming and sighing. She felt even better, and she realized she had relaxed her bladder. A stream of piss was coursing down her leg. She gasped, putting all her focus and energy into stopping it. After several seconds, she finally stemmed the flow. It was difficult to say the least. She wanted that release so bad. She wanted to empty her bladder and relax freely.

He was between her legs, licking them clean and drinking from the rivulets of piss that dribbled down. It was so calming that she had to force herself closed, before she leaked again.

“Six and a half minutes. You were so close,” he teased.

“I’m sorry, Sir, I couldn’t-”

“Shh, it’s alright.” He pressed his lips into her thigh, meeting her gaze as he did it. “You have been holding for so long. Do you want to let go?”

“Yes, please, Sir,” she begged. She was shaking now, relief so close. Tiny drips were already escaping her.

“You may go.”

He barely finished the sentence before she was pissing furiously. Multiple streams exploded from her already soaked shorts. Piss pread across the tops of her thighs and inched up her ass. She gasped at the relief as it poured out of her, crisscrossing down her legs. Letting go felt devine, and her eyelids slipped closed.

He pressed his mouth into the seam of her shorts, letting the piss dribble down his chin and onto his chest, drinking her piss hungrily, eyeing her heaving body as she ground against him. He pulled her shorts out of the way and kissed her center, licking her as she continued to piss.

As the stream started to die down, she came, shuddering from her toes to her head with the pleasure. Her pleasure achieved, he decided to take his. He pushed himself inside her with a grunt, finding no resistance from her eager cunt. She automatically wrapped her legs around him as he thrust into her, gasping with the pleasure of it. Her hands, still trapped above her, danced in the air, trying to find something she could hold onto.

He pounded her into the pillar, so hard that it started to shake. She gripped the rope holding her up, tearing at it uselessly with her nails. The aftershocks were still coursing through her as he fucked her.

It didn’t take him long to cum, as they had been playing like this for hours. He gripped her hips with strong hands, pumping his cum inside her with his last thrusts. Exhausted, he collapsed onto her bare chest, wrapping his arms around her.

After several deep breaths and a minor recovery period, he extracted himself from her legs, still wrapped around him. He carefully untied her, letting her arms fall to her sides, and scooped her up bridal style.

“You were such a good girl,” he said, nuzzling her hair, “Shower?”

“Yes, please,” she murmured, feeling herself getting a little sleepy.

He kissed her forehead and carried her toward the bathroom, gently rubbing his thumb up and down her arm as they went.


End file.
